Overwatch (TV series)
Overwatch is a live-action science-fiction action series based off the multiplayer FPS video game created by Blizzard Entertainment. The show is developed by Joss Whedon, Jeffrey Kaplan, and Andrew Kreisberg. Overwatch focuses on several individuals during and after a robot uprising known as the Omnic Crisis. Plot Thirty years into the future, large abandoned factories known as omniums began to produce hostile omnics - robots originally created to build and manufacture - that started to attack cities. Conventional militaries were useless against them. In response to it the UN created a special task force for it: Overwatch. Overwatch was successful is quelling the omnics, and started focusing on restoring and creating peace for the next few generations. However, rumors of illegal acts began to come to light, which were confirmed when one member leaked files detailing covert operations by its division Blackwatch. After a massive public outcry, the UN shut it down, and forbbing all Overwatch-related activities. Years later, Characters Overwatch * Tracer/Lena Oxton (Cara Theobold) - The main protagonist of the series. Tracer is a British agent who is a time-jumping adventurer and an irrepressible force for good. Tracer plays the role of a lighthearted jokester, especially during battle. She's often quick witted and displays great affection and even insight towards her friends, such as Winston and Mei. She is extremely fearless and determined, not being afraid to take chances and being enthusiastic about discovering new things and places. * Soldier 76/Jack Morrison (Bryan Cranston) - The former leader of the Overwatch Task Force. He is an American vigilante who displays a grouchy and serious demeanor, occasionally grumbling about his old age. He doesn't play by the same fighting rules that he used to, according to himself, and insults his opponents by saying they've "got a lot to learn". Ever since the clash at the Swiss Headquarters took place, Soldier: 76 has become obsessed with bringing criminals to justice, usually taking extreme measures to hunt them down. Although he sees no point in bringing back Overwatch to combat the Second Omnic Crisis, he still misses being able to fight alongside them. * Winston (Crispin Freeman) - A genetically engineered gorilla. He is an awkward yet gentle giant, never wanting to inflict unnecessary harm on innocents and often stuttering whenever someone compliments him. *Reinhardt Wilhelm - *Jesse McCree - A former operative of Blackwatch, a division of Overwatch specialising in more dubious activities. He is now a vigilante wandering America. *Ana Amari - *Genji Shimada (Ryan Potter) *Mei-Ling Zhou *Mercy/Angela Zeigler *Torbjorn Lindholm *Fusionator/Alonzo De Bono - An Italian chemist who was hired by Overwatch in its golden age to work on developing chemical weapons. *Soundquake - Talon * Doomfist - The main antagonist. * Reaper/Gabriel Reyes (Javiar Bardem) - A member of Talon's council of leaders and a former Blackwatch operative. He is a ruthless mercenary who will stop at nothing when on a mission. Deep down however, he is little more then a petty narcissist. * Widowmaker/Amélie Lacroix - One of Talon's top assassins. * Sombra/??? - A notorious hacker under Talon's employment. * Tim Bobbin - a foot soldier for Talon. Other * Bastion (Chris Metzen) * Junkrat/Jameson Fawkes - An anarchy-loving australian criminal. * Roadhog/Mako Rutledge - Junkrat's bodyguard. *Pharah/Fareeha Amari - The daughter of Ana. Fareeha works for the firm Helix Security International. *Hanzo Shimada *D.Va/Hana Song - A professional gamer-turned mech pilot. *Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova *Symmetra/Satya Vaswani (Priyanka Chopra) - An archetect working for the indian Vishkar Corporation. *Sanjay Corpal *Tekhartha Zenyatta (Feodor Chin) *Lucio Correia dos Santos - A world-famous Brazilian EDM artist. *Orisa (Cherrelle Skeete) *Marlene Culver-Turing - the late founder of the Omnica Corperation. Episodes Season One Season Two Production Overwatch: The Series was first annouced at ComicCon 2017. Hans Zimmer composed the score for Overwatch: The Series with electronic music duo Daft Punk. Derek Duke and Neal Acree (who were originally announced to compose the show) composed the first season's title. Broadcast Overwatch: The Series airs on The CW on Wednesdays 8 PM EST. Reception Overwatch: The Series received positive reviews. On Rotten Tomatoes, it has a score of 70%, reading "Occasional uneven storytelling aside, Overwatch: The Series is a lavishly acted and animated series that proves there is such thing as a good video game adaptation." Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:The CW Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Science Fiction Category:Action